


Eternities Still Unsaid

by Sora112



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora112/pseuds/Sora112
Summary: – Кроули, твои руки!Кроули отрешенно поднимает руки, чтобы рассмотреть их. Кожа потрескалась, покраснела и, кажется, болит, все подушечки пальцев в волдырях. Он этого не чувствует. Он опускает руки и смотрит на Азирафаэля в отчаянии.- Я вспомнил, - говорит он.





	Eternities Still Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eternities Still Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745698) by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 

> Давно хотела что-то выложить здесь на АО3 и вот внезапно решила сделать такое с переводом этого волшебного фика. Увидим, возможно что-то еще сюда переедет, но вообще я обитаю здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/456558  
Фик изначально выложен здесь - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8517324  
*  
Переводить было тяжело и чертовски приятно. Сложный и прекрасный текст, который все время просто накрывал меня волной эмоций. Я его прочитала и не смогла закрыть, в итоге, переводя, перечитала раз, как минимум, пять и он все еще делает со мной это.  
Я обожаю звездную тему. Это еще одна из причин, по которым эта работа меня покорила. И романтик во мне здесь просто растаял, этот фик полон любви.  
*  
Фик основывается на фанатской теории, что Кроули до Падения был архангелом Рафаилом - https://the-reading-lemon.tumblr.com/post/185427668198/the-crowley-meta-no-one-asked-for  
*  
Автора вдохновила на написание песня Стинга Thousand Years, из которой и взято название и которая очень хорошо, на мой взгляд, подходит этому пейрингу, рекомендую ее к прослушиванию.  
Название Eternities Still Unsaid - Вечные истины еще не сказаны (перевод названия не мой, такой перевод встретился мне на просторах интернета и показался очень точным).  
*  
Лично я еще во время перевода слушала Hurts (ну очень они мне под фики по этому пейрингу хорошо идут) и новый альбом Skillet.  
*  
Галактика Водоворот - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%82_(%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0)  
*  
Саут Даунс, на самом деле, место, откуда особенно хорошо видны звезды.

**Eternities Still Unsaid**

Кроули выплывает изо сна неторопливо, словно пробирается через густую черную патоку. Его тело плохо повинуется, все еще тяжелое от усталости, и когда он разлепляет не желающие слушаться веки, то видит Азирафаэля, тот кажется нечетким и мягким в приглушенном свете задней части книжного магазина, словно в тумане. Они лежат на диване, Кроули распластался во всю длину и положил ступни на колени Азирафаэлю. Азирафаэль опер было книгу о его голени, но она уже закрыта и на ней аккуратно сложены его очки для чтения. Сам же Азирафаэль сидит в неожиданно расслабленной позе, сложив руки на животе и склонив голову назад на диванную подушку, его глаза закрыты, на лице вымученно блаженное выражение, он слушает музыку, что доносится из граммофона неровными отрывистыми звуками. «Бах», думает Кроули. Он не помнит, который именно. Или, если быть точным, он не может сейчас думать ни о чем, кроме Азирафаэля перед ним, потому что на мгновение, пару мгновений, целую вечность, его затапливают эмоции. 

\- Дорогой, с тобой все хорошо?

Кроули моргает и осознает, к своему ужасу, что плачет, слезы срываются из уголков его глаз и стекают по щекам. Ошеломленный, он смотрит на Азирафаэля, который садится чуть прямее и смотрит на него очень обеспокоенно. 

\- Не знаю, - выдавливает он и очень хочет, чтобы поблизости были его очки. - Думаю, мне снился сон и когда я проснулся… я словно остался в том сне.

Выражение лица Азирафаэля смягчается, теперь оно полно умиления. Это слащавое, сияющее выражение, на которое Кроули обычно закатывает глаза, оно появляется на лице Азирафаэля при виде детей (любых существ) или когда участники его любимого «Лучшего пекаря Британии» обращаются друг с другом особенно учтиво. Но Кроули проснулся, не будучи готовым столкнуться лицом к лицу с реальностью и особенно не способным что-либо скрыть от Азирафаэля, и он подозревает, что Азирафаэль точно понял происходящее неправильно, хотя и не уверен, как именно. Все, что ему остается, молча плакать и думать, откуда же у него внутри взялась эта глубокая боль, причин для которой, кроме полузабытого сна, он не находит.

Лицо Азирафаэля теперь выражает легкое неодобрение:

\- Иди сюда, - говорит он, мягко спихивая ноги Кроули со своих коленей.

Ощущая себя не до конца, неправильно собранным в кучу, Кроули неуклюже меняет свое положение, теперь он лежит, уткнувшись лицом в мягкую жилетку Азирафаэля, толстая ткань и теплое тело под ним кажутся единственным реальными вещами во вселенной, а рука в его волосах – Божьей благодатью в самом начале сотворения мира. Он начинает снова засыпать под тревожные мысли, что кружатся на орбите его сознания, приходя, уходя и приходя снова, полностью исчезнув, когда он просыпается.

* 

Это случается снова, спустя некоторое время, когда Кроули лениво рассматривает новые поступления на полках книжного магазина. (Азирафаэль признался, почти сразу после наступления их Новой Договоренности, что мрачная и весьма угрожающая аура Кроули помогла отпугнуть покупателей определенного типажа, а Кроули воспринял эти слова, как приглашение приходить так часто, как пожелает, а желал он почти постоянно). Он находит целую секцию, посвященную астрономии, на антресолях. Азирафаэль наверняка еще не видел этих книг – блестящих и современных, с огромными четкими изображениями небесных объектов. Идеальные книги для кофейных столиков. (Кроули положено такое знать, это он придумал размещать книги на кофейных столиках).

Он всегда любил ночное небо, созвездия, туманности. Он не помнит ничего перед своим Падением, практически ничего, кроме неясных вспышек, но он всегда знал – так же, как всегда знал, что гравитация затягивает тебя вовнутрь, - что он участвовал в их создании. Он смотрит на них и ощущает собственность, как мазок кисти, служащий подписью художника, или чувство, схожее с тем, что испытывают люди, глядя на своих детей и видя собственные черты в их лицах. 

Раньше это все не складывалось в _целое_, оставалось неясными ассоциациями. 

Сейчас он смотрит на картинку в книге, что сама раскрылась в его руках. Это фото Галактики Водоворот. Ее изящные, сияющие вихры, яркий центр, единственная спиральная «рука», что тянется, чтобы прикоснуться к соседней Галактике, напоминает образы с верхушки Сикстинской Капеллы и он чувствует… чувствует… что-то большое, больше, чем просто родство.

Его волнует это весь день, и он знает, что по нему видно – он слишком тихий, задумчивый и находит слишком много предлогов, чтобы прикоснуться к Азирафаэлю в поиске утешения. Он даже не знает, в связи с чем, но в весьма реальном, метафизическом смысле ему кажется, что его разрывает изнутри.

*

Азирафаэль, кажется, тоже может это почувствовать. Что-то изменилось теперь, когда они не привязаны ни к Верху, ни к Низу. Происходит движение, тектонические плиты в их оккультных (и окей, ладно, эфирных тоже) средах меняют положение, чтобы остановиться в каком-то новом положении, и Кроули не сказал бы, что это его радует. Но возможно, в его случае, он просто не любит перемены. Ангел же теперь меньше слушает капризного, романтического Шопена, больше благочестивого, драматического Генделя. Меньше задорных ритмов Штрауса, больше выверено пылкого Вивальди. Меньше воздушного Сондхайма, больше энергичных южноафриканских хоралов. Его, кажется, тоже что-то волнует. Но когда Кроули упоминает об этом (опять музыка эпохи барокко, ангел?), Азирафаэль кажется таким же растерянным, как и он сам. 

Музыкальные предпочтения ангела уходят столь глубоко в прошлое, что одной глубокой ночью под звучание Томаса Таллиса и, выпив немалое количество вина, он оборачивается к Кроули и спрашивает:  
\- Ты помнишь, когда изобрели сочинение музыки? Как музыка звучала в тех соборах. Я думал, что никогда не слышал ничего столь божественного.  
Его лицо, он переносится туда, захватывающе прекрасный, смотрит огромными глазами, что сияют ангельским светом и переворачивают все внутри Кроули.

Кроули, что изменил свои планы по уничтожению Кентерберийского Собора путем подбрасывания каменщику неверного рецепта строительного раствора, при виде разочарования на лице Азирафаэля, определенно помнит.

\- Люди, - соглашается он. – Эдакие умники.

\- Как же можно… - глаза Азирафаэля не тускнеют даже, когда его голос срывается. – Как же можно хотеть уничтожить это все?

Кроули ничего не говорит; вопрос не обращен к нему. Но позже, когда сходит солнце и Кроули удается заставить Азирафаэля осовременить свои музыкальные предпочтения до произведений Воана-Уильямса, он обхватывает лицо Азирафаэля своими руками и целует его. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - пылко шепчет ему Кроули. – Люблю нашу жизнь тут. Ни о чем не жалею. 

\- Ни о чем?

\- Совершенно. 

Азирафаэль прижимается к нему, теплый, мягкий и прекрасный, его глаза сияют:  
\- Я тоже. Никаких сожалений. Только…

\- Вопросы, - говорит Кроули знающе, когда Азирафаэль не находит слов. 

\- Думаю, ты знаешь, о чем я, - говорит Азирафаэль, тяжело дыша теперь, когда Кроули прижимается губами к его шее. 

\- Да, чувствую _это_ все время, - шепчет он, опускаясь на колени. Ответ Азирафаэля теряется в стоне, когда Кроули прикасается щекой к его эрекции, растегивая пуговицу на штанах. 

*

\- Ангел, - спрашивает Кроули однажды, когда они идут по берегу Темзы, медленно и чинно возвращаясь домой с обеда, – думаешь, мы теперь другие? 

\- Другие? – спрашивает Азирафаэль так, словно ему такая мысль и в голову не приходила. – В каком смысле?

\- Ну, знаешь, нас же уволили, и мы живем, как люди. Что теперь произойдет, если мы развоплотимся?

\- Хммм, это может привести к неудобной ситуации, - соглашается Азирафаэль. – Конечно, я не думаю, что они захотят нас видеть дольше, чем во время наших так называемых судов, но лучше не испытывать эту теорию на практике, если возможно.

Кроули прищуривается под стеклами очков. Нет, морщится. Он морщится, потому что не хочет задавать этот вопрос, но знает, что все равно это сделает.

\- Ты не думаешь, что мы умрем?

\- Как люди, ты имеешь в виду? – Азирафаэль поначалу кажется очень сбитым с толку, но потом на его лице проявляется напряжение, он рассматривает Кроули цепким взглядом, от которого тот испытывает неловкость. – Почему тебе это пришло в голову?

\- Ну, - Кроули ведет плечами, - никакой причины, на самом деле. Просто интересно было, знаешь. Экзистенциальный кризис и все такое. Наверное, вызванный отделением от Ада.

\- Экзистенциальный кризис? – резко спрашивает Азирафаэль. Ну, конечно же, он не может проигнорировать эту фразу.

\- Ну дааааа, - Кроули сильнее сужает глаза и говорит быстро, словно хочет покончить с этим. – Думаю, мне снилось, что я умираю. По крайней мере, ощущение такое. 

Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, что Азирафаэль остановился. Но когда он это осознает ему приходится повернуться лицом к ангелу, разговора с которым ему так хотелось избежать. 

Азирафаэль смотрит на него так, словно его жизнь метафорически висит на волоске: 

\- Что… происходит? В твоих снах? – спрашивает он. 

Этот его взгляд – сочувствие и обеспокоенность – это слишком. Кроули хмурится и отводит глаза.

\- Свет меркнет, и я ощущаю боль везде, – говорит он. – Это самое ужасное, что я когда-либо чувствовал. 

\- О, Кроули, - выдыхает Азирафаэль, подходит ближе, хотя Кроули все еще не может посмотреть ему в глаза. Очень мягко, нерешительно Азирафаэль берет руку в Кроули в свою.

Кроули держится за него. 

*

Той ночью Азирафаэль с ним особенно нежен. Кроули хочет возмутиться такому обращению с ним, но его настолько… чертовски… задевает то, чему он даже не может дать названия, что он не может найти слов возражения. Вместо этого, когда Азирафаэль осторожно опускает его на кровать и любовно снимает с него один за другим предметы одежды, Кроули молчит и ему едва удается не льнуть к каждому касанию, ласке, каждому знаку того, что Азирафаэль его хочет. 

\- Дорогой мой, - бормочет Азирафаэль, когда прижимается к его шее, – ты такой красивый. Такой любимый, - говорит он, нежно кусая кожу прямо над ноющим сердцем Кроули. – Ты не умрешь, я не позволю, - он целует подрагивающую кожу на его животе. – Я тебя люблю очень, очень сильно. 

Когда он берет в рот головку члена Кроули и больше не может говорить, он все равно продолжает разделять всю свою нежность и любовь с Кроули, что не способен ответить никак по-другому, кроме тянуться и держаться за него, как может. 

\- О _Боже_! – вскрикивает он, когда кончает и даже не замечает, что это больше не сквернословие. 

После, обнявшись с Азирафаэлем нагишом под убаюкивающей тяжестью одеяла из гусиного пуха, Кроули снятся калейдоскопы цветов и сияющие глаза, огонь и экстаз. Ему снится страсть и предназначение, тело (что, на самом деле, не совсем является телом), что полнится радостью, когда он пресекает необъяснимые просторы космоса, оставляя за собой свет, создает звезды поцелуем и вешает каждую из них с невероятной осторожностью, как перлы на цепочке, их бесконечное количество и каждая – во имя любви и хвалы Всемогущей. Ему снится отчаянное, ослепительное посвящение созданию чего-то настолько красивого, просто _прекрасного_, снится, как это быть любимым и делать, исполнять свою Волю и Предназначение, восхищаться этим процессом, что называется Созидание. Снится тоска по тому, для чего еще не придумали слов. Снится, как лицо Азирафаэля озаряет восторг, когда он распускает крылья (не столь отличный от того, который появляется на его лице, когда он кончает) и удивительный грех _вдохновения_. И всегда, всегда, голос, что возвращает к жизни, как огонь, чудесный, удивительный, _потрясающий_…

*

Кроули просыпается, словно в лихорадке, немного обезумев, словно гравитация повернула на пару градусов влево, и ему не удается найти баланс. Он выбирается из кровати в панике, надевает штаны и спускается к книгам. Ему больно прикасаться к Библии, но там должно быть что-то…

Он не замечает того, что ему холодно, что он _дрожит_, пока не чувствует теплую руку Азирафаэля на своем плече. Не замечает, что уже день, пока не поднимает затуманенные глаза, что судорожно всматривались в мелкий почерк. 

\- Дорогой, что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Азирафаэль, смотря на него шокировано, он лишь спустя секунду осознает, что видит, и забирает у него книгу. – Кроули, твои руки!

Кроули отрешенно поднимает руки, чтобы рассмотреть их. Кожа потрескалась, покраснела и, кажется, болит, все подушечки пальцев в волдырях. Он этого не чувствует. Он опускает руки и смотрит на Азирафаэля в отчаянии.

\- Я вспомнил, - говорит он. 

*

Примерно тысячу лет до этого Кроули с силой опустил свою кружку эля на столик трактира, устроил подбородок на ладони и растроганно уставился на Азирафаэля. Они были уже очень пьяны (темными эти времена называли не просто так; иногда алкоголь был единственным спасение), только начали свою Договоренность и, честно говоря, Кроули уже тогда начинал понимать, что был бы не против появления ангела в своей жизни немного чаще. 

\- Мы уже встречались? – произнес он заплетающимся языком, хихикая над собственной дерзостью.

\- Что ты… Что мы… Конечно, да! Сколько ты выпил?

\- Нет, нет, нет. Нет, нет. Не на Земле, - Кроули невнятно указал рукой вверх. – Раньше. Ты кажешься знакомым. Я всегда об этом думал.

\- Сомневаюсь. Вряд ли я бы принадлежал к кругу твоих знакомых, - тот факт, что ангел выглядит столь гордо, когда произносит эти слова заплетающимся языком, Кроули казался весьма занимательным. 

\- То, как сияют твои глаза, - сказал он, - в свете огня. Они как звезды. 

\- О небеса, - закатил глаза Азирафаэль, но на самом деле он выглядел весьма довольным.

*

Напротив него стоит чашка чая. Она простояла здесь уже некоторое время, терпеливо выпуская пар, но Кроули лишь теперь сумел сфокусироваться настолько, чтобы осознать ее существование.

Чай.

Очень странная, маленькая вещь, если сравнить со всем остальным. Но то, что она символизирует – очень человеческие чувства, то, что Азирафаэль приготовил чай, чтобы утешить его, - кажется гораздо дороже слов. _«Я люблю тебя»_, бессильно думает он, но эти слова кажутся недостаточно значимыми. Ему вообще тяжело выражать чувства словами. К счастью, Азирафаэль очень терпеливый. Кроули думает, несколько отчаянно, что за все 6000 лет он это заслужил. 

Они сидят в углу книжного магазина, который Азирафаэль оптимистично называет кухней, но на самом деле это просто столик, на котором нет книг, вместо них там стоит микроволновая печь, чайник, коробка с чайными пакетиками, упаковка печенья и маленький холодильник, что используется для молока (несмотря на то, что ангелу никогда не приходило в голову, что холодильник нужно включить в розетку, молоко там все равно остается холодным и свежим). Азирафаэль все еще в своей полосатой хлопковой пижаме. Кроули едва ли осознает собственный полураздетый вид, как и то, что он укутан в шерстяное одеяло, которое немного кусает его голую кожу. Ему не хочется ничего сильнее, чем увести Азирафаэля к мягкому креслу, улечься на его колени, и остаться там, пока не станет лучше, возможно на следующую сотню лет.

Но он остается на месте, чувствуя смятение и боль. 

\- Можно увидеть твои руки? – спрашивает Азирафаэль. Они сидят в двух расшатанных деревянных креслах, что скрипят и качаются при каждом движении. Их колени соприкасаются. На столе разложена аптечка первой помощи, которой, как минимум, несколько десятков лет.  
\- Не знаю, могу ли излечить такую рану, - объясняет он. – Не хочу рисковать сделать хуже. 

\- Не стоит, - отстраненно соглашается Кроули. 

Азирафаэль смачивает ватный шарик в неглубокой посудине с водой и нежно берет одну из рук Кроули в свою, а после, морщась и извиняясь, принимается смазывать трещины и ожоги на его коже.  
\- Прости, - говорит он предусмотрительно. Но на лице Кроули не двигается ни единый мускул.

\- Знаешь, я однажды сорвался и пролетел миллион световых лет вниз с края Небес, - говорит он больше по наитию, чем в стремлении удивить. – Ты помнишь это?

Азирафаэль останавливается, смотрит на него. Он выглядит немного удивленным.  
\- Если бы я там был, я бы так же, как сейчас, обработал твои раны. 

_«Ты бы не сделал этого»_, думает Кроули. _«Ты был одним из тех, кто нас изгнал»_. Но почему-то он не может этого представить. Даже в Начале Всего, на стенах Рая, Азирафаэль поднял крыло, наверняка не задумываясь, что делает, чтобы укрыть Кроули от дождя. 

\- Ты можешь рассказать об этом? – поощряет его Азирафаэль, обматывая чистые белые бинты вокруг ладони Кроули и пластыри вокруг его пальцев. – Ты сказал, что вспомнил.

\- Не Падение, - говорит Кроули. – Его я никогда не забывал. 

\- Тогда…?

\- То, что было до.

\- О, - говорит Азирафаэль, останавливая свои движения, чтобы посмотреть на него. Осторожно, медленно он поднимает другую руку Кроули, и продолжает работу. – Предполагаю… Предполагаю, что это очень тяжело.

\- Ты меня помнишь, ангел? – мягко спрашивает Кроули. Этот вопрос разрывает его изнутри.

\- На Небесах? – Азирафаэль выглядит ошеломленным. – Нет, я тогда… не особо проявлял себя. Не занимал высокой позиции. Просто ангел низкого ранга. И нас тогда было так много. 

\- Но, впрочем, - Кроули вскрывает рану внутри себя и выдавливает слова, - я тебя помню.

_\- Что?_

\- Я был там, когда Она вдохнула в тебя жизнь. Не прямо там, я не наблюдал за процессом. Но я видел это. Тебя.

Азирафаэль нечасто лишается дара речи, но Кроули удается довести его до этого состояния. Он говорит, слова, кажется, обращаются в залитые кровью угли, когда он их произносит, но он больше себя не сдерживает.

\- Я помню, как ты… выглядел. - Это не совсем правильное слово, поскольку они еще не имели человеческого воплощения тогда, но оно ближе всего к истине. – Я видел создание тысяч ангелов. Это всегда было достойно созерцания, весь этот процесс. Но ты, ты раскрыл крылья с _таким_ лицом, открыл глаза, и я почувствовал… - он ищет слова, – что _изменился_. Я удалился и попробовал создать что-то, что отразит хотя бы ничтожную часть твоей… того, чем ты был.

\- Нет, Кроули, ты… - Азирафаэль закончил перевязывать его руки и теперь держит их ладонями кверху в своих. – Почему?

\- Я хотел передать все точно, - говорит он тихо, тихо, потому что это _больно_. – Если Она могла создать что-то столько прекрасное, как ты, мне нужно было… поэтому я спросил… спросил, как сделать это? Я хотел знать, во имя Всевышней, понимаешь? И после, за первым вопросом последовал следующий и прежде, чем я осознал…

Лицо Азирафаэля, что обычно очень эмоционально, не выражает ничего. Кроули может его понять. К сожалению, его оцепенение прекращается и наступает что-то гораздо хуже. Он смотрит на аккуратно забинтованные руки и думает, прекратят ли они дрожать когда-либо. 

Спустя время Азирафаэль откашливается, чуть сжимает руки Кроули и говорит. Когда он это делает, его голос звучит надрывно:

\- Что ты искал в Библии?

Кроули старается не забыть, как дышать:  
\- Мое имя.

\- Ты его нашел?

Если когда-либо был момент, когда он жалел, что очков нет поблизости, ну, таких моментов в последние полчаса было много, но именно этот сейчас хуже всего.

\- Ты когда-либо задумывался, - хрипит он, - почему сейчас есть только три архангела?

\- А, да, когда-то было четыре, я вроде помню, но это было слишком давно, и я еще не принадлежал к тем кругам. Я всегда просто предполагал… - Осознание приходит к нему, как гром среди ясного неба. – Боже правый. Ты? – Азирафаэль едва шепчет, словно боится даже это произнести. – Ты был Рафаилом?

При звуках этого имени Кроули кажется, что его лишили опоры. Он опускается на стол всем своим телом, прислоняясь лбом к предплечью и сдается пустоте внутри:

\- Я никогда раньше не чувствовал себя столь гряз-з-зным.

\- Нет, о нет, Кроули, - шепчет Азирафаэль ближе, чем прежде, и это последнее, что он слышит через шум в ушах, прежде чем его тело просто… лишается сил.

*

\- А ты не задумывалась, - спрашивает он однажды у Михаил, - что было бы лучше _знать_? Я бы определенно выбрал _знать_. Это лучше, чем гадать, знания на чем-то основываются. Я вот о чем хотел спросить, мне стоит здесь в центре поместить черную дыру или нет? Ее присутствие что-то изменит? Я не до конца понимаю, как работает гравитация.

\- Эта галактика, которую ты создаешь, - говорит Михаил, не поднимая глаз от пульсара, в который она вдыхает жизнь, спокойно раскручивая в руках.

\- Галактика Водоворот.

\- Ну да, Галактика Водоворот. Всевышняя ведь не давала тебе инструкций по ее созданию?

\- Ну, нет, но…

\- И бумаги ты не подписывал? Исполнители не были назначены. 

\- Если быть честным, я создаю ее сам из чистого небосвода. 

\- Ну, небосвод на деревьях не растет. 

\- Что такое деревья?

Михаил делает глубокий вдох и на выдохе пульсар из ее рук перемещается на свое назначенное место, гордо вращаясь. 

\- Ты знаешь, что я обязана об этом доложить, - говорит она.

\- Почему?

\- Ты знаешь, почему. 

Он не знал. 

Он прикасается к своей груди, к месту, где он чувствовал Ее присутствие:  
\- Я не могу понять, что такого плохого в знании.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Михаил, и в ее словах слышатся раскаты грома, - _в этом-то и проблема_. 

*

Когда он приходит в себя, он лежит, укутанный в одеяла в их кровати над книжным магазином, и на короткий благословенный миг ему кажется, что все происходящее было просто ночным кошмаром действительно библейских масштабов. Но после его отвлекает шорох ткани и Азирафаэль садится в кресло возле кровати, все еще в пижаме, необутый и взъерошенный, от него исходит беспокойство, свойственное лишь ангелам.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

_«Так, словно вспомнил, каково чувствовать Ее любовь и понимать, что никогда больше ее не получу»_, думает он. _«Словно забвение было, на самом деле, было милосердием, а не наказанием»._

_«Словно ты оказался гораздо большей частью меня, чем я когда-либо думал, словно теперь гораздо больше понимаю себя самого.»_

\- Нормально, - бормочет он раздраженно. – Все нормально. Что ты тут делаешь? У тебя разве нет, эээ, покупателей, чтобы на них так смотреть?

Азирафаэль поднимается так, словно его погладили против роста крыльев, и возмущенно поджимает губы. Кроули вздыхает, успокоившись. Это определенно его дурная привычка, но ему доставляет удовольствие доведение ангела до вот таких проявлений раздражения.  
\- Еще рано, я еще не открыл магазин. И вообще, разве я не должен быть там, где ты, после всего, что произошло внизу?

\- Играешься в ангела-хранителя?

Едва заметный след веселья приподнимает уголки губ Азирафаэля:  
\- Я ангел Начала, Кроули. Я был создан, чтобы защищать. Я, в общем-то, буквально ангел-хранитель. Никто не говорил, что я не могу быть твоим.

\- Ну ладно, - говорит Кроули ослабевшим голосом, внезапно лишившись сил, - если на то пошло.

Одно движение и кровать проседает, а он чувствует поцелуй на лбу. Кроули задыхается, поворачивается к Азирафаэлю, прижимается к нему и плачет.

Проходит время. Солнце передвигается по небу (за тучами, разумеется, это ведь все еще Англия, переворот всего существования Кроули ничего в этом плане не изменил). Со временем он успокаивается. Азирафаэль обнимает его, гладит по волосам в умиротворяющей тишине. Сквозь старинные одинарные стекла окон слышатся звуки машин и людей, течение жизни успокаивает. На циферблате послеобеденный час, когда Азирафаэль снова заговаривает:

\- Кроули, - спрашивает он, не убирая руку из его волос, несмелым голосом, - прости, что снова об этом говорю, но я бы хотел кое о чем спросить.

Кроули издает утвердительный звук, задремывая и ощущая приятную пустоту в голове. Он бы хотел надолго уснуть вот так вот, прижимаясь к Азирафаэлю.

\- Это был я? Тот, кто тебя… ?

Его слова дают свой эффект, Кроули полностью просыпается.  
\- Нет, Азирафаэль, - говорит он, - никак нет.

\- Но ты сказал…

\- Да, я увидел тебя. И вид тебя пробудил что-то во мне. Всему причиной был я, ангел, не ты.

\- Ах, - все, что говорит на это Азирафаэль.

\- Это было словно, - он машет руками, желая объясниться, - начало круга. Очень большого, чертовски большого круга, что опустил меня глубоко вниз, от тебя, но я вернулся в его начало в конце. Не думаю, что стоит из-за этого расстраиваться, правда?

\- О, я думаю, что стоит, - говорит Азирафаэль, мягко, но угрожающе. – Но думаю, сейчас, в этот момент, я не буду. 

Он прекращает гладить волосы Кроули, пока раздумывает над этим, но Кроули подначивает его продолжать, с надеждой, снова закрывая глаза, когда Азирафаэль понимает намек. Так хорошо быть… просто хорошо. Внутри него все еще глубокая трещина, раскалывающая его пополам, но, по крайней мере, сейчас она не разрывает его внутренности. 

\- Ты знаешь, - спрашивает он, позволяя себе слабость, - как я тебя люблю?

\- Я думал, что да, - говорит Азирафаэль с ноткой грусти. – Думаю, я недооценил тебя.

По некоторой причине от этих слов что-то внутри Кроули горит. Но не ярко-красным, как боль-ужас-предательство, а серебристым, мягким и недосягаемо прекрасным светом. 

Азирафаэль продолжает:  
\- Когда ты будешь готов, я бы хотел увидеть, ну… - Кроули практически слышит смущение в его голосе, - то, что ты создал, вдохновившись мной.

И на этих словах Кроули не может не поцеловать его.

Это не совсем поцелуй, учитывая их расположение. Кроули вытягивает спину, пытаясь дотянуться до сидящего Азирафаэля, что оперся о подушки, но угол немного не тот, поэтому ему удается только слегка прикоснуться к нему губами, прежде чем он меняет положение на более удобное. Рука Азирафаэля остается у него в волосах, другая тепло прикасается к его плечу и спине, когда Кроули растягивается на нем. И тогда уже Азирафаэль сжимает его сильнее и притягивает к себе. 

Между ними загорается страсть. Азирафаэль держит его отчаянно, целует глубоко, а Кроули отвечает тем же. Его забинтованные руки горят от того, как крепко он держится, пальцы сжимают пижаму Азирафаэля, пока что-то внутри него не ломается, и он резко расстегивает пуговицы дрожащими руками, слыша звук рвущейся ткани от стремления добраться до кожи. И тогда он снова опускается обнаженной кожей на Азирафаэля, желая контакта, любви, просто желая.

Они целуются так, словно никогда этого не делали, отбросив такт и выпустив голод. Между ними не только лишь желание, хотя, будучи сверху, Кроули ощущает, что этого тоже достаточно. Нет, это что-то глубже, это боль, что терзала их души на протяжении дней после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса, это потребность быть как можно ближе, дать то, чего они не могли дать раньше. Только теперь в эту бурлящую смесь добавилась еще и острая грань страдания.

\- Штаны, штаны, - шепчет Азирафаэль между стонов и поцелуев, и Кроули запоздало понимает, что Азирафаэль пытается избавить его от джинсов. Но прежде, чем ему удается чем-то помочь, он оказывается на спине посреди постели, а Азирафаэль на коленях у его ног обнажает их обоих. 

\- Нннн... – Кроули протестует против потери контакта, но, благосл…, к счастью, это ненадолго. Азирафаэль возвращается, нежно проводя руками по всему телу Кроули снизу вверх, до его лица, которое он берет в ладони и целует везде, размещаясь сверху. Это хорошо, очень хорошо, то, как Азирафаэль вжимает его в матрас, обволакивает его, но он не может избавиться от потребности, что не знает выхода, нужды в близости, интимности.

\- Ты можешь…? Это… - он просит, не слишком удачно, потому что задыхается и потому, что просить о вещах, которые хочешь, ужасно трудно. – В моей голове.

К счастью, они пробыли вместе достаточно долго, чтобы Азирафаэль не нуждался в детальном пояснении.

\- Все, - обещает Азирафаэль низким голосом, от которого у Кроули поджимаются пальцы ног, который он использует только в постели. – Все, что хочешь. Иди ко мне.

Азирафаэль скатывается с него на бок, притягивая Кроули к себе так, что они оказываются лицом к лицу. Кроули подлезает ближе, не желая терять контакт ни на миг, пока не оказывается в объятьях Азирафаэля снова, одна рука того обхватывает его спину, а другая снова в его волосах. Кроули целует его глубоко, переполняясь… всем. Всем, чем, черт возьми, возможно. Его переполняют чувства и ему нужно…

Ногти Азирафаэля царапают кожу головы Кроули и тот дергается в наслаждении. Его эрекция касается бедра Азирафаэля, но он едва это замечает за фейерверками в своей голове. Свежее, сияющее чувство проходит по его синапсам, опускается вдоль спины, охватывает нервные окончания, словно тысячи микровспышек, и он потерян в бездне этих ощущений, Азирафаэль зажигает его центры наслаждения. 

В Раю, когда ангелы занимаются любовью, они соединяют свои сущности. Кроули не уверен, как это работает, ему и раньше казалось, что он никогда этого не делал, а теперь он в этом уверен. Азирафаэль тоже всегда больше тяготел к земным наслаждениям, чем к райским. Поэтому никто из них точно не знает, как все было задумано, но на Земле, в человеческих телах, они изобретают свой собственный способ вместе. Азирафаэль проводит ногтями по голове Кроули, снова и снова, в одном ритме между поцелуями, через прикосновения передает ему всю свою любовь, страсть и нежность, а Кроули стонет бесхитростно, тяжело дышит, сжимает зубы от силы того, как его накрывает.

\- Позволь мне, позволь, - выдавливает Кроули, наклоняясь над Азирафаэлем, пытаясь доставить тому удовольствие. С его стороны это не происходит столь чисто и невинно, но он знает, что развязность и несдержанность, с которой Азирафаэль реагирует на руки Кроули, вполне достаточна в качестве ответа.

\- Нет, - резко отвечает Азирафаэль. – Позволь мне сосредоточиться на тебе в этот раз, Кроули. Пожалуйста, позволь дать тебе это.

Кроули стонет, когда его прошибает очередной волной удовольствия.

\- Да, - выдыхает Азирафаэль ему в губы. – Вот так, отпусти себя, любимый. Ты такой красивый. Хочу, чтобы ты это _почувствовал_. 

\- Нет, - шипит Кроули, пытаясь отрицать его слова. Он даже не знает, почему, он же сам попросил об этом. – Я ничто, я осквернен, я…

Азирафаэль толкается вперед, с силой, и да, о Сатана, _да_.

\- Ты не такой, - говорит Азирафаэль, хриплым голосом, посылая Кроули такие сильные импульсы обожания, что тот не может сосредоточиться ни на чем другом. – Ты любим, - Азирафаэль толчком передает свои чувства ему снова. – Ты ценен, - снова, - ты совершенство, - и _снова_.

\- О, иди… аххх, - всхлипывает Кроули. – Пожалуйста, Азирафаэль, черт, покажи мне. _Пожалуйста!_

Показать ему. Они еще этого не делали, намерено, но Азирафаэль пообещал сделать все, что угодно. И с последним пронзающим его потоком обожания, Кроули чувствует, как Азирафаэль соглашается, и ангел отпускает себя.

Люди, - старики, которые, в самом деле, встречали ангелов, прежде чем за такое начали осуждать, - часто описывали их в небесном огне и с множеством глаз. Это не совсем правда. Азирафаэль, освобождая себя от оков человеческой оболочки, не отращивает дополнительные зрачки. Но Кроули может понять, откуда взялось такое странное описание, потому что ты чувствуешь себя именно так: настолько чертовски хорошо _рассмотренным_, что тебе хочется выставить на обозрение и внутренние органы, просто на всякий случай. У людей нет слов, что описывают это.

Он никогда не был настолько обнажен и настолько видим.

Воздух рассекают взмахи крыльев Азирафаэля, и это существо света и чистоты склоняется, чтобы нежно поцеловать шею своего любовника. Где-то далеко тело Кроули извивается и кончает, снова и снова, хрипит от экстаза. Азирафаэль перед ним, да, но он и в нем, он часть его и Кроули _чувствует_ глубину его любви, силу его преданности. Он видит себя таким, как видит его Азирафаэль, он клубок искушения, энергии, хаоса, веселья; он тень и боль, тоска и терпение; он чувствует заботу, влюбленность, осознание. И это последнее чувство такое глубокое, ему 6000 лет, на протяжении которых тот не только знал его, но еще и понимал, и любил, невзирая ни на что. Любил _по причине_. Любовь Азирафаэля не безусловна и не божественна, она _заслужена_ годами смеха и доброты, неожиданной схожести, и она непоколебима.

_Ты видишь?_

Ангел общается напрямую с его сознанием.

\- Да, - вскрикивает он, а его тело снова приходит к разрядке, которая где-то на грани того, что он способен выдержать. 

И после, в вихре эмоций все заканчивается. Конечно же, в таком состоянии Азирафаэль может прочитать его столь же легко, как одно из своих редких первых изданий, и Кроули сломлен. Но все заканчивается нежно, постепенно, ангел медленно возвращается в свою обычную форму, а все, что остается, это крылья и сладкое покалывание в местах, где он прикасается к коже Кроули.

Расслабленный и полностью истощенный, Кроули позволяет Азирафаэлю позаботиться о его состоянии, на протяжении всего времени будучи скрытым от мира за завесой белого.

\- Дорогой, - шепчет Азирафаэль и трется носом о его висок, - ты в порядке?

Чувствуя себя важным и ценным, Кроули говорит:  
\- Нет. 

\- Это нормально, - обещает Азирафаэль, сжимая его сильнее, гладя по волосам. – Я никуда не денусь. 

Кроули кажется, что он выпускает долгий медленный вдох, и верит ему.

*

Холодным зимним утром несколько недель спустя Кроули стоит возле пруда с утками в Сент-Джеймсском парке, опустив руки в карманы своего шерстяного пальто и стараясь как можно глубже зарыться в свой шарф, когда Азирафаэль составляет ему компанию.

Поначалу он молчит, просто стоит возле Кроули на безопасном расстоянии, бросая хлопья уткам. Это настолько напоминает былые времена, что Кроули застывает на месте, не будучи в состоянии преодолеть стену вежливой отстраненности, за которой Азирафаэль прятался вот уже 6000 лет. Но когда Азирафаэль смотрит на него, его теплая улыбка отогревает замерзшие пальцы Кроули, и он подходит ближе, чтобы поприветствовать Кроули поцелуем в щеку. 

\- Ты рефлексируешь, дорогой, - говорит он.

\- Да, - соглашается Кроули, чувствуя себя беспричинно смущенным и пытаясь это скрыть. – Но я делаю это стильно. 

\- О, несомненно, - Азирафаэль указывает направление, они поворачиваются и вместе неторопливо идут тропой из гравия. – Ты не против? Я ценю то, что ты оставил записку о своем местоположении, но не знаю, желаешь ли ты моей компании.

Кроули ведет плечами:  
\- Неважно, я рад, что ты здесь сейчас.

Азирафаэль удовлетворенно улыбается, все еще испытывая неловкость, несмотря на все проведенные вместе месяцы, и опускает руку в карман пальто Кроули, чтобы переплести их пальцы.

\- Тебя что-то конкретное беспокоит или ты просто хотел подышать воздухом?

\- Просто думаю, - сознается Кроули, - кое о чем.  
Есть лишь одна вещь, о которой он может говорить, и, к счастью, Азирафаэль это знает.

— Это довольно тяжело уложить в голове, - говорит он так же серьезно, как много раз с Того Дня. – Неудивительно, что тебе нужно время.  
Кроули издает звук, который наверняка означает согласие. Лицо Азирафаэля теперь выражает боль, и он крепко сжимает руку Кроули:  
\- Я так сильно…_хочу_ иметь возможность сказать, что это было неправильно. С Ее стороны. Ты не заслуживал… но Она Бог, ради Бога. Она воплощение добродетели. Хотя это все же не кажется… правильным.

Это успокаивает, в некоторой степени, что он не единственный, внутри которого идет борьба. Азирафаэль вернулся, к его облегчению, к своему обычному музыкальному вкусу, но иногда Кроули все же ловит его на прослушивании месс Моцарта вместо оперы. 

\- Это не так, - говорит Кроули. 

\- Не так что? 

\- Воплощение. Непостижимая, помнишь?

\- Но это _нечестно_.

\- Здесь дело не в честности, ангел. Ты не можешь применять двойную мораль здесь, так это не работает. Хорошее, плохое. Она вне всего этого, - он осматривается и говорит очень мягко, – думал, ты уже это понял.

Вздох Азирафаэля выражает много эмоций, это звук разочарования в своей собственной способности постичь этот факт.

\- Непостижимая.

Кроули сжимает его руку:  
\- Точно. 

Определенным образом произошедшее отразилось даже больше на Азирафаэле, чем на Кроули. Принять, хочет он того или нет, что все его поступки могут быть предметом осуждения Господа и его судьба зависит от Ее прихоти, очень тяжело, если не сказать опасно для ангела. Возможно, именно поэтому он так долго избегал этой темы, предполагает Кроули. Это не значит, что Кроули перестал исходить гневом и болью, но он ощущал их все время после Падения; он успел привыкнуть.

И, по крайней мере, он сумел… не простить себя, пока еще нет, но возможно он сумеет это сделать однажды. _«Я не понимаю, что такого плохого в знании разницы между добром и злом»_. Он все еще не знает, возможно никогда не узнает, и ему в голову приходит мысль, что возможно он был создан таким, а учитывая то, кто его создал… Непостижимая. Да. Ну в данный момент пусть идет в пекло со своей непостижимостью.

\- Смотри, - говорит он Азирафаэлю. – Все остальные ангелы, они такие... – он машет рукой, не находя слов для их описания. – Я знал, что ты другой с того момента, когда встретил тебя, даже не знаю почему, но знал. Они не способны на _любовь_. Они Любят с большой буквы «Л», во имя Всевышнего Бога, бла бла бла, но действительно полюбить кого-то? Я видел твою казнь, Азирафаэль, там не было любви! Я мог бы быть там возле Гавриила, Уриил и этой гребанной Михаил, приказывая тебе смиренно пройти к собственному уничтожению. Но вместо этого я здесь, и если ты думаешь, что я когда-либо, _когда-нибудь_ в жизни откажусь от этого, ты можешь начать избавляться от счетов за обеды чудесами, серьезно тебе говорю.

\- Я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - произносит Азирафаэль с еле заметной кривой улыбкой. А после более искренне:  
\- Спасибо тебе, Кроули. 

После, согревшись и хорошо поужинав, они наслаждаются легким опьянением в задней части книжного магазина, и Кроули раздумывает вслух:  
\- Я имею в виду, не то, чтобы демоны лучше разбирались в этих всех любовных делах.

\- Хммм, - Азирафаэль соглашается. – Это очень человеческая черта, любовь к кому-то. 

\- Наверное, мы просто, знаешь, немного другие? Или просто научились этому у них? Людей.

Азирафаэль театрально поджимает губы:  
\- Думаю, и то, и то. Вы же отождествляете себя с людьми и все такое.

Кроули немного над этим раздумывает. Не такая уж и плохая вещь, если учесть все обстоятельства.  
\- Отождествляем с людьми, - повторяет он. – Я бы за это выпил. 

Азирафаэль протягивает руку, чокается своим бокалом с ним, смотрит так, что его сердце заходится в груди.  
\- Пусть будет так.

«Всегда», думает Кроули и в который раз признает, с легкостью падающего ангельского пера (и большим, всеобъемлющим, обретенным знанием), что то, что у него есть, весь этот мир, эта маленькая его частичка, этот ангел, - не начало чего-то и не конец, а бьющееся сердце всей его вселенной, и это лучше Рая.

**Epilogue**

\- Не думаешь, что уже поздновато для пикника? – суетится Азирафаэль, когда они едут по дороге, слишком извилистой для скорости, которую набирает Кроули.

\- Ты думаешь? – смешливо спрашивает Кроули. 

\- Солнце почти зашло, Кроули, - ворчит Азирафаэль. – Куда мы едем? Мы в дороге уже почти час.

\- Почти на месте, - говорит Кроули, сворачивая с главной дороги на узкую улочку, свистя шинами и не включая поворотники (давние привычки никуда не деваются). Азирафаэль сжимает корзину для пикника, которую его попросил взять Кроули, так, словно это единственное, что удерживает его от развоплощения прямо тут, на этой раскаленной от их езды дороге. 

Пару минут (и немалое количество все более язвительных комментариев Азирафаэля) спустя Кроули, наконец-то, проезжает парк и останавливается возле покрытой травой обочины. Их ждет прохладный летний вечер.  
\- Почему бы не позволить себе немного романтики? – спрашивает Кроули через крышу Бентли у Азирафаэля, который как раз исполняет свой раздражающий ритуал по разглаживанию каждой детали одежды, даже если она совсем не смята. – Приятная поездка по пригороду, особенное место. Ты бы мог побыть хоть немного благодарным.

\- О, прости меня, - парирует Азирафаэль, - чистый ужас от нахождения в машине с тобой оказался сильнее моих романтических порывов.

\- Ты любишь, как я вожу.

\- Неправда!

\- _Правда_. Тебя это заводит.

\- Ну, - признает Азирафаэль. – Если честно, тут дело в тебе.

Кроули счастливо смеется, наклоняясь, чтобы взять незаметную черную сумку на заднем сидении, и сходит с дороги:  
\- Пойдем за мной.

Идти им предстоит недолго. Туфли Кроули не подходят для прогулок по земле, которая, несмотря на летнюю пору, все равно немного влажная, но, на удивление, на их обуви не остается грязи, что могла бы испортить этот вечер.

Солнце _уже_ садится, когда ангел, тяжело дыша, поднимается на склон и стает рядом с Кроули. 

\- Потрясающий вид, - признает он, они наблюдают за тем, как дрожащее оранжевое солнце опускается, чтобы поцеловать линию горизонта над округлыми холмами, по которым разбросаны деревья. – Всегда любил Саут Даунс. Но вправду, нам разве не нужно было приехать немного раньше?

\- Нет, - отвечает Кроули, чуть улыбаясь и наслаждаясь замешательством Азирафаэля. – Нет, мы как раз вовремя. Приступим?

Они раскладывают одеяло и распаковывают сыр, свежий хлеб, соления, паштет и вино. Азирафаэль сидит и смотрит, как небо меняет цвет, поочередно пробуя то одно, то другое, а Кроули расслабленно разместился рядом и, опустив голову на ладонь, смотрит на него. Он думал, что будет нервничать и это правда отчасти, но по большому счету он просто чувствует, что ему повезло. И что он влюблен.

\- Так ты собираешься мне рассказать, что там? – спрашивает Азирафаэль, показывая на черный сверток, когда солнце полностью исчезает за горизонтом, а небо раскрашивают невыразимо прекрасные пастельные мазки.

\- А, это? – Кроули весьма доволен тем, как ему удается изображать беспристрасность. – Можешь посмотреть, если хочешь...

Бросая любопытный взгляд сначала на него, а потом на сверток, Азирафаэль берет его в руки и расстегивает молнию на сумке из плотной ткани.

\- Это, - восклицает он при виде ее содержимого, - подзорная труба!

Кроули закатывает глаза:  
\- Это телескоп, ангел. Ты делаешь моим ушам больно.

\- О, - говорит Азирафаэль с выражением радостного изумления на лице, – настало время?

Небо быстро темнеет.  
\- Эта ночь показалась мне подходящей, - пожимает плечами Кроули.

\- Тогда, конечно.

Поднимаясь на ноги, Кроули устанавливает телескоп с легкостью того, кто уже не раз это делал, ему требуется немного времени, чтобы направить его в правильную сторону, как раз тогда, когда звезды начинают мерцать в удивительно чистом и безлунном небе.

\- Иди сюда, - говорит Кроули, жестом подзывая к себе Азирафаэля, он все еще смотрит в окуляр, водрузив очки на голову. 

\- И на что мне смотреть? – спрашивает Азирафаэль, поднимаясь. Он, кажется, нервничает, и от этого сердце Кроули переполняют чувства. 

\- М51, так люди-астрономы ее называют. Но ее имя Галактика Водоворот. 

_«Целая галактика?»_ одними губами проговаривает Азирафаэль, склоняясь к окуляру. Кроули кусает губу, улыбаясь и ожидая момента, идеального момента, когда Азирафаэль, наконец-таки, бросит попытки разглядеть что-то в неясном сером тумане по центру обозримой области под лестные «о, она чудесна, дорогой». И когда он чувствует, что момент настал, Кроули щелкает пальцами, указывая на М51, и Азирафаэль задерживает дыхание, когда его взгляду открываются детали и цвета.

\- О, - выдавливает он. – О мой...

Азирафаэль полностью поглощен процессом, рассматривая увиденное и тихо восклицая, а Кроули, наблюдая за ним, теряется во времени. Он может сосчитать на пальцах, сколько раз он чувствовал себя полностью, целиком довольным жизнью (ну, по правде говоря, мог до неудавшегося Апокалипсиса; с того момента все несколько изменилось, но учитывая продолжительность его жизни, утверждение остается правдивым), и каждый раз связан с Азирафаэлем. Этот момент, именно на этом месте, на холме в Саут Даунс, рядом с самым важным человеком во вселенной, стоит добавить к списку.

Земля движется слишком быстро, и галактика смещается за обозримую область. Азирафаэль встает медленно, как завороженный, его глаза блестят, и поворачивается к нему. Сила его взгляда заставляет Кроули трепетать.

\- Скажи что-нибудь, - говорит он, когда больше не находит сил молчать.

Лицо Азирафаэля излучает любовь. Дыхание Кроули застревает в горле. В такие моменты он понимает, что лежит в основе _всего_ в этой жизни.

\- Необычайно, - шепчет Азирафаэль с сияющими, как звезды, глазами. – Невероятно. Кроули, нет слов, чтобы... – Он протягивает руку и касается лица Кроули, - Восхитительно. Это, наверное, самая прекрасная вещь, которую я когда-либо видел.

Прямо под ними стоит древняя, еще из железных веков крепость. Над ними расстилается во все небо столь яркий Млечный Путь, что очертания крепости кажутся размытым силуэтом. Свет звезд достаточно ярок, чтобы они могли рассмотреть лица друг друга, Кроули знает, что его глаза наверняка светятся, как обычно, в темноте. Он открыт полностью, ничего не прячет. И в этот раз это его собственное решение. 

Он знает, что последняя реплика Азирафаэля касалась не столько его давнишнего творения и, хотя он уже год ощущает эту бесконечную нежность, открытость и любовь Азирафаэля, иногда ему все еще тяжело держать себя в руках от некоторых поступков ангела (и, если честно, в этом нет его вины, просто год – это ничтожное время по сравнению с продолжительностью их существования).

Он неловко прислоняется к Азирафаэлю и прячет лицо в его шее, охваченный эмоциями. И Азирафаэль, благословенный (да), любимый Азирафаэль, остается спокойным и любит его, любит его.

\- Ты всегда был лучшим из творений Бога, - болезненно хрипит Кроули. 

\- О, дорогой, - отвечает Азирафаэль и его голос звучит так же сдавленно. – Я убежден в том же относительно тебя.

*

Спустя время они оба успокаиваются и возвращаются к корзине для пикника, ложатся в непосредственной близости и смотрят на звезды и сияющее полотно Млечного Пути.

\- Не видел его столь четко целый век, - удивляется Азирафаэль. – Может, два.

\- Это все из-за жизни в городе, - говорит Кроули, делая мысленную заметку, что возможно им стоит приобрести себе летний коттедж в этих краях, чтобы позже ее обдумать.

\- Ты приложил руку и к этому?

Кроули пожимает плечами:  
\- Между нами архангелами, мы развесили на небосводе звезды. Это было нашим начальным предназначением.

\- Развесили звезды, - повторяет Азирафаэль. – Когда ты так говоришь, я начинаю понимать, почему еще тогда не мог отвести от тебя глаз.

\- Ох, _прошу тебя_, - сквозь смех выдавливает Кроули. 

\- Нет, нет, - говорит Азирафаэль, продолжая эту тему. – Когда кто-то спросит меня в будущем, как я влюбился в такого негодяя, я просто отвечу, что он развесил на небе звезды. Это идеальное объяснение. 

Кроули вздыхает и закрывает руками лицо.

\- Если бы, - добавляет Азирафаэль с нотками грусти. – Я бы хотел, хотел бы иметь возможность дать тебе что-то столь прекрасное в ответ. 

Кроули опускает руки и переворачивается на бок, устраивая голову на ладони, и смотрит вниз на Азирафаэля:  
\- Знаешь, это ведь лишь слова.

\- Мммм?

Он показывает на небо, не сводя взгляда с Азирафаэля:  
\- Все это. Верх, Низ; ангел, демон. Мы не то... мы же отказались от этого. Мы отождествляем себя с людьми, но мы не совсем люди все равно. Мы это просто мы, вместе.

\- Нет, ты прав. Просто ты всегда давал мне так много, Кроули, и ты же знаешь, я не всегда был... тем, кто тебя достоин. Честно, мне просто перед тобой неловко и хочется подарить тебе что-то столь же значимое, но... – он вытягивает руки, неловко разводя ими.  
\- Ты любишь меня?

\- Да, дорогой. Невероятно сильно.

\- Будешь любить всегда?

\- Пока меня не станет.

\- Ну, тогда этого более, чем достаточно. 

Кроули склоняется и нежно целует губы своего ангела, прижимаясь к ним на пару мгновений просто потому, что ему нравится это ощущение, пока Азирафаэль не толкает его рукой в грудь, разрывая поцелуй и недовольно хмурясь:

\- Постой, ты... только что... ?

\- Что?

\- Ну.

\- Так _что_, ангел?

\- Сделал мне предложение?

\- Нуууу... – Кроули смотрит на него, не моргая, сопоставляя свои вопросы и ответы Азирафаэля в голове вместе с тысячелетней историей и недавним созерцанием спирального сияющего объекта. – В самом деле, похоже на то, - говорит он потрясенно. И даже более потрясенно продолжает:  
\- Ты сказал да.

\- Кроули, ты придурок, - любовно шепчет Азирафаэль, прижимая его к себе теплой рукой на затылке, его глаза сияют ярче звезд. – Конечно же, да.


End file.
